A New Chapter, A Fresh Start, A Great Love
by BriaB
Summary: Marianne and Colonel Brandon have just married. After their wedding night how do they respond to each other? Is Marianne more secure with her choice now?
1. Chapter 1

The newly married Marianne Brandon bounces down the stairs of Delaford estate, her new home. It's the morning after her wedding. She goes to find her husband in the vast house. He wasn't in bed when she woke up, much to her surprise. She checks the breakfast room, the sitting room, Colonel Christopher Brandon's office, and the parlour before she checks the library. There sits her husband drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. "Good morning, Christopher." Marianne says demurely and shyly. After the events of last night, her wedding night, she's feeling a little shy around her new husband. She blushes when he looks up at her from his book. He's got such intense eyes. Something which she'd failed to recognize until last night.

"Good morning Marianne, my darling. Did you sleep well last night? I hope you were comfortable here at Delaford." Christopher says as Marianne comes and sits in the chair next to him and he kisses the back of her hand.

"Once I actually got to sleep last night I slept beautifully. I felt safe and comfortable here at Delaford and in your arms. Last night was amazing, by the way, thank you for being so gentle and kind. I was not in the least nervous last night." Marianne says as she holds Christopher's hand. A bold move, considering all the servants are wandering the building, and could walk in at any moment, but Christopher Brandon doesn't mind for once.

"My intention was never to make you nervous. My intention was to love you and make you feel loved. I can only hope that I succeeded last night." Christopher says quietly. He's never spoken like this to a woman before and he's still unused to it. He blushes around Marianne more than any other woman.

"You did succeed. I know now just how much you really love me, though I did before anyway. Your feelings were so intense last night. I was surprised. All my mother's stories about wedding nights and how I had to do my duty no matter how scared or how much pain I may be in. I didn't feel any of those things last night. You were so calm and you made me feel calm too. You looked so handsome yesterday and it was wonderful to finally be able to kiss you. I won't have any trouble doing my wifely duty from now on." Marianne says as she pours herself a cup of tea.

Christopher blushes under Marianne's praise and while her boldness doesn't surprise him, he is surprised that she has stated her intention about their love life so boldly and clearly. "You are amazing and you were amazing last night. You look so sunny this morning. When I woke up this morning and looked down on you I couldn't believe it was real. I hated to get out of bed and leave you there asleep. You looked so beautiful. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up." Christopher says as he goes over and sits on the arm of Marianne's chair and puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm surprised you got up so early. We were active until late last night. I was surprised that you weren't in bed when I woke up this morning." Marianne says as she puts her hand on Christopher's knee.

"I was surprised when I woke early this morning too. I felt very alive this morning and I went and stood on the hill above Delaford and watched the sun rise. It felt like I was starting a whole new chapter of my life with a beautiful sunrise and a beautiful wife at home waiting for me. I felt so free. You've changed my life so much Marianne." Christopher says as he runs a hand through Marianne's curly, red hair.

"You were definitely up early this morning then. We are starting a new chapter in our lives. I'm glad that you got to see the start of your new chapter. I'm sure it was exhilarating." Marianne says as she stands up and walks to the window in the library and looks down on the grounds of Delaford. The sun is shining across the estate and the fountain in the back garden. "Delaford looks beautiful this morning in the pale sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

Will you come and watch the sunrise with me tomorrow? Delaford looks its most beautiful first thing in the morning." Christopher says as he walks over to Marianne and slips his arms around her waist.

"Of course I will. I love being able to spend time with you even if it is in the early morning. Shall we go and have breakfast? I'm sure we both worked up an appetite last night." Marianne says as she puts her hands over Christopher's on her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

"That sounds wonderful. I'm starving. Yesterday was a long, tiring, emotional, wonderful day and I didn't feel like I got a lot to eat yesterday." Christopher says as he looks down on his wife's lovely face.

"I didn't eat very much yesterday either. I was nervous yesterday and even during the wedding dinner I didn't eat that much then either. Elinor was trying to stay calm and trying to help me stay calm and none of that really succeeded. I was nervous waiting to marry you." Marianne says quietly.

"You weren't nervous about marrying me, were you? You weren't having doubts, were you? You shouldn't have been. We trust each other." Christopher says as he pulls back the curtain and looks down on the garden.

"I wasn't having doubts about marrying you. I was hoping, when I was getting dressed, that you weren't having doubts, not that my heart ever doubted your affection for me, but my mind suddenly started asking all these questions and I had great difficulty silencing them. I tried not to show it yesterday." Marianne whispers. She hates to admit that she was fearful of getting married.

"You didn't show it yesterday at all. You didn't doubt me, did you? I explained, when I asked you to marry me, just how much I love and care for you and there was still a part of you that doubted all this." Christopher is surprised at Marianne's confession. "I have to say though that I was terribly nervous yesterday. I could hardly button my uniform tunic. My hands were shaking. I was even pacing the front of the church before you arrived." Christopher says quietly.

"You didn't say anything about that yesterday when we finally got a chance to talk just the two of us. Why didn't you say anything? It would have been nice to know you were nervous too." Marianne says. She's very confused. Christopher never seemed like the nervous type before.

"How do you suppose I wasn't going to be nervous? It's not as if I've ever been married before and I didn't want to disappoint you in any way. When I saw you walk down the aisle I was amazed. My mind was clear and I certainly had no doubts in my mind. You smiled at me and I melted." Christopher says as they walk in the direction of the breakfast room.

"I didn't have any doubts once I saw you either. I saw you in your red tunic and I felt so lucky. You looked so handsome yesterday. Your smile made me melt. I felt so loved. You have no idea how important that was to me." Marianne says as Christopher pulls out her chair for her.


End file.
